Lessons to being a Lady
by Loftywater
Summary: Athrun was ask to become Cagalli's personal bodyguard and to teach her how to become a lady. The only problem is she refuses to listen to anything he says much less do them... CagxAth R&R! CHPT THREE! UPDATED!
1. More than just a Personal Bodyguard

A/N: Hello, I wasn't going to start a new story since I haven't finish the others but this one just came to me and it sounded good so I decided to write about it. So here it is hope you like it. Please R&R!

* * *

-

Lessons to being a Lady

Chapter One: More than just a Personal Bodyguard

-

Cagalli slowly open her eyes to see a pair of emerald eyes staring down at her. _Am I dreaming? Or is there actually someone in my room? _"What the hell?" Cagalli cried and sat right up from her bed. There was a person in her room. A young man with bluish purple hair, he was wearing a black jacket with black pants and he was standing right in her room!

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Cagalli yelled to the stranger who was still staring at her. Realizing that her cover had fallen down and her tank top was showing she quickly covered up. The stranger did not answer her instead he looked towards her closet and began to walk towards it. He opens her very large closet just right in front of her bed and began to look inside it. The first closet open to many gowns and dresses at the side were shoes, high heels and scandals. Some of them she had never worn. He then opens the second closer to find tons of jeans, pants, t-shirts and runners. The clothes that Cagalli usually wore. "Very unladylike" he finally said. He then opens the third closet to find hats, coats some more high heels and accessories.

"Hey, I asked you a question. So answer me!" Cagalli yelled. The guy turns around to face her. "If you ask nicely princess, then maybe I might answer you." He responds. _"Who was this guy anyway? How dare he talk to her that way?"_

"Fine" Cagalli replied dryly "What is your name then? And what are you doing in my room?". _"_ My name is Athrun Zala, and I'm your personal bodyguard Princess" he answers with a smile now.

"MY WHAT?" she nearly yelled very loudly. "If you want to know more about that matter, then I'm afraid you will have to ask your father" he glanced. "Stop looking at me!" Cagalli snapped "And get out of my room". "I wasn't planning on staying princess" he said sharply and gave her a quick bow and left.

Cagalli took a pillow and threw it at Athrun but it hit against the close door. She was still so angry and confuse. _"Her personal bodyguard? And to ask her father about it" _Cagalli jump out of bed and rambled through her closet to get dress. She had to ask her father about this. Cagalli nearly ran down the hall to her father's office and almost ran into several people along the way.

"Father" Cagalli cried throwing her father's office door wide open. "Cagalli, how many times must I tell you? Knock first before you enter. I'm rather busy right now." He said turning his attention back to the conversion.

"Father, this is important. There was some guy name Athrun in my room this morning. He said he was my 'Personal Bodyguard. What did he mean by that?" Cagalli demanded. Hearing Athrun's name caught her father's attention.

"Cagalli close the door and have a seat. There's something you must know" Lord Uzumi said. Cagalli took a seat and waited for father to speak.

"I'd ask Athrun to come help you" Lord Uzumi began. "Help me? With what?" Cagalli asked. "To become a proper lady of course" Lord Uzumi smiled. "A proper lady? But I already am" Cagalli complained so Athrun was more than just a _'Personal bodyguard'. _

"Cagalli, that's not the point. Just look at the way you act. And the way you're dress. Just look how you're sitting right now. Athrun is willing to have you stay at his house to help you become better" Lord Uzumi continues he knew that Cagalli would try to find a way out of this but he will prevent that.

"What's wrong with the way I sit? And my clothes are perfectly normal father" Cagalli comment.

"Cagalli, a princess should not be wearing jeans and t-shirts sloughing when she's sitting and speaking so loudly and at an outburst all the time" he added.

"But I hate wearing dresses and those stupid gowns, I feel so uncomfortable wearing them all the time and I always talk like that. It was never a problem" Cagalli flared.

"You're older now Cagalli, you need to act more like a lady so others will see you like one" Lord Uzumi replied glancing at Cagalli for her reaction.

"Well-how does that guy Athrun fit into all this?" Cagalli fired back knowing that Athrun does have something to do with all this.

"Of course he does, while you stay at Athrun's place he will help teach you how to behave and act like a lady. How a princess should act." Her father finishes off. Cagalli had heard enough either way her father was going to force her to learn some stupid rules to how to behave like a lady. Cagalli got up and began to head for the door. "Cagalli, we are not finish here yet" her father called. Cagalli turn around to face her father

"I don't care! And I'm not living in the same house as that guy and I won't, no I will never act like a lady" with that final statement Cagalli slam the door shut and headed to her room. When she reach for the doorknob someone had open it from inside. It was Athrun, in her room again. "Why are you in my room again?" Cagalli ask pushing her way though Athrun to get inside. She found her closets all wide open and her jeans, t-shirts and runners were all gone.

"What happen to my clothes?" Cagalli ask facing Athrun. "I threw them out for you princess" Athrun smirk. "You what? Who gave you the right to go into my room? Much less throw out my clothes" Cagalli demanded she was so angry and she was ready to hit anyone right about now. "I did Cagalli" her father's voice from her doorway. "Father?" Cagalli turn to see her father. "Lord Uzumi" Athrun said and gave a quick bow. "Cagalli start packing, you will be leaving with Athrun" Lord Uzumi orders. "Leave with him? Like hell I will!" Cagalli cried her arms folded around her crest. "Cagalli, don't make this any harder. You will leave with Athrun whether or not you agree." Lord Uzumi said sternly staring hard at Cagalli.

That was that, Cagalli was left with no choice but to go with Athrun. She began to pack a few of her things not much since most of her clothes were thrown out already. "Are you ready princess?" Athrun ask popping back into Cagalli's room. "Stop calling me princess, my name is Cagalli. Not princess Cagalli. Not nothing! Just Cagalli" Cagalli yelled at him throwing the brush she was holding at him which Athrun dodged. "Alright, I won't call you princess. Just don't throw things at me Cagalli" he laughs.

"Alright, our first stop is to shop some new clothes for you" Athrun said when they were seated in his car. Cagalli didn't even bother to look at him she kept quite the whole time.

The store was just like all those that Cagalli was forced to go to. They were all lined up with designer evening gowns and dresses of which Cagalli did not like. There was no one inside the store but the salespeople. Athrun had to pull Cagalli out of the car because she refuses to leave. As soon as they enter, a young saleswoman rushes to greet them. "Welcome, Princess it's an honor to have you come all the way here. My name is Yuri and I will be helping you select your gowns" she greeted Cagalli. Cagalli eyed and didn't bother to reply and she looks the other way. Yuri was left speechless so she turns to Athrun,

"Well- Mr.Athrun, I have the gowns you request ready for the princess to try on" she comment smiling at Athrun. "Cagalli, are you ready to try them on?" Athrun ask glancing her way to make sure she was listening to him. "Alright" Cagalli reply and follow Yuri. Along the way to the change room, the saleswoman kept blabbing on and on Cagalli half listen to what she was saying.

"Well princess, here are the gowns" she announced and Cagalli saw three more saleswomen appearing showing her three long rows of gowns all lined up and have been organized by its color and style.

Cagalli stared blankly at the rows of gowns she had to try on. "You have got to be kidding me? I have to try on all those?" Cagalli finally ask pointing at the rows of gowns.

"Yes Princess, that was what Mr.Athrun had unstructured." Yuri reply.

"Like hell I will!" Cagalli cried and walked away from Yuri but had instead bump into Athrun.

"What is it now Cagalli?" Athrun ask holding onto both her shoulders. "I'm not gonna try on all those" Cagalli snapped trying to break off Athrun's grip on her.

"Yes you will" Athrun reply sharply not letting of her. "Oh yea? Try me" Cagalli smirk. With that Athrun pulled Cagalli into the change room and began to undress her. "What are you doing?" Cagalli yelled pulling free from him before he could take her shirt off. "Undressing you of course, that's the only way you're only to change" Athrun growled. "Ok, ok I'll try those stupid gowns" said quickly moving away from him. Athrun smirk and left her to change.

The first gown that Cagalli tried on was light green strapless with a v-neckline. She felt so ridiculous wearing it. When she steps out she felt like all eyes were on her. Athrun took a long look at her and smiled "Never knew you would look that good in a dress" he grin "With a new haircut and some makeup you might just be a lady" he added.

"Hey, watch it! I just don't like dresses" she snapped her fist ready. There were still tons more gowns and dresses she had to try on, some look quite good on her and some just looked odd. Most of them were warm color, the colors that match her right. Most of them were simple yet nice, strapless, spaghetti straps, casual and elegant ones. One by one she had to try them on, by then Athrun had already chosen the ones that he thought look quite good on her.

"Alright, with those out of the way let's keep moving" Athrun said after he was done paying Yuri "Let's move on to lingerie now" he smirk. Cagalli's mouth nearly drops "What did you just say? With you?" Cagalli cried, "Of course with me, I'm teaching you how to be a lady" Athrun added satiated with the look on Cagalli's face.

"No way! Even if you have to drag me in there to undress me. I'm never going to look at lingerie with you" she yelled. "Fine, let's do it your way then Cagalli" Athrun answer reaching to pull her along. "Wait! I need to use the restroom" Cagalli lied. "Alright" Athrun said asking Yuri to take Cagalli. Yuri led to her to the restroom and Cagalli told her to leave Yuri hesitate for a moment but obey the princess.

"_Gotta find some way out of this, the gowns and dresses were worst enough. But now lingerie. What was father thinking?" _Cagalli began to pace around the bathroom then it came to her. "Kira! Why didn't I think of it before?" Cagalli cried taking out her cellphone and began to dial Kira's number. He finally picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello, Cagalli?" Kira ask, he sounded like he was half asleep.

"Kira! You have to help me." Cagalli cried

"What? Where are you right now?" Kira ask then Cagalli heard Lacus voice asking who it was and Kira said it was Cagalli.

"Kira come pick me up right now, I mean it right now!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I'm kind of busy right now Cagalli" Kira reply after a moment

"I don't care! If you don't get your ass here in 5 minutes I swear your life will be living hell when I'm through with you" Cagalli yelled and hung up.

Cagalli sneak out though the back door and made it to the front entrance without anyone seeing her. She stood not very close to the door keeping an eye for Kira and those inside. Then she spotted his car pulling up and quickly made a run for it. "Kira, quickly drive!" Cagalli nearly screamed at him and Kira quickly drove away.

"Alright, what's with you today?" Kira asked. "You'll never believe me, my father asked some guy name Athrun Zala to be my personal bodyguard and help me be a lady" Cagalli answer her hand on her forehead. "Athrun Zala?" Kira asked looking at her for a moment then got his eyes back on the road. "Yea, why?" Cagalli ask.

"You don't remember him; I thought I told you about him" Kira laugh. Cagalli was about to speak when Kira's cellphone rang. "Hello" Kira then look at Cagalli "Yea she's with me, she just told me about it" then there was a moment of silence "Okay I'll bring her there" he finish and hung up. "Who was that?" Cagalli ask but she was sure they were talking about her.

"Sorry Cagalli" Kira smiled. Cagalli stared at him for a moment

"No way! Don't tell me that was him, was it?" Cagalli cried Kira just simply smiled. "Argh!" Cagalli yelled.

* * *

-

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter, was it a bit too long? I felt like I could keep on writing it but I won't. I'll save that for next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Was it any good? Any comments would help good or bad. **


	2. My maid, the princess

**A/N: **_hehe sorry I took so long to update (like always) but anyway thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing so I know if this story was going good. And it is! So that's why I'm updating the next chapter. Oh and I almost forgot for some of you who a bit confuse Athrun is Cagalli's bodyguard but he's also teaching her to be a more like a lady. So the title 'personal bodyguard' is just a cover up. So that the other's won't question about them living together. Is that clear now? Sorry if I wasn't being clear. But if you're confused about something just tell me and I'll try me best to answer you. So enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

_Reviewers: Cagalli yura attha, lil kagome 13, Maypenguin, WhiteMoonTears, Michiyo Hikari, oochibi, JC-Titans143, Rulers of the dark, jenniferseedlover, cottongreentea, Blazing Phoenix L, Super 4 C, Lady- Azura, Bleach.Society, Angel of loneliness, gseedlover, AsuCaga4Eva, asga, cathrun, BlackCya, MyouseiSeed._

_Anonymous: asucaga fan, Ano, Asakura Miyu, shygurlie, give me food, Susan._

_Thank you! Sorry I can't answer all your questions but I will next chapter! ps if i spelled anyone's name wrong I'm so sorry!_

* * *

_-_

Lessons to being a Lady

-

Chapter Two: My maid, the princess

Cagalli sat her arms folded, still in Kira's car and still refusing to go into what she know's now is Athrun's house. "Cagalli, come on just go inside" Kira insisted kneeing down the open car door to face her. "NO! and NO!" Cagalli cried turning away from Kira. "It's not all that bad Athrun's a really nice guy" Kira plead, hoping there was anyway to get her to get out of his car and into Athrun's house.

"Just leave me alone, like hell I'll be living with that creep" Cagalli raged, if she _was_ living him she would make his life a living hell for getting her into this stupid mess.

"That's it you leave me no choice Cagalli" Kira replied skepticism smiling.

Cagalli finally turn to face him at his last comment, "What do you mean by that?" she ordered "What's with the look Kira?"

"No! I don't want to go in there, let me go Kira!" she cried as soon as Kira threw her over his shoulder. This was the only way he could get her inside by forcing her. "Why are you helping that sorry excuse for a creep?" she asked quickly. "I'm your sister, you should be helping me! Not him!" she cried louder this time.

"Cagalli, calm down were almost there" Kira said quietly. Why does Cagalli have to make such a big deal out of everything? What Athrun is doing is just helping her and here she is turning him into a bad guy.

Kira finally came to a stop in front of a door near the end of the hall and he set Cagalli down. Before she could take this chance to run away Kira held tightly onto her hand. "Why is everyone working against me today?" Cagalli wail trying to break free from Kira's clasp. Kira ignore her and rung the doorbell. After a moment Athrun came to the door, still dress in what he wore before.

"Hello Kira" Athrun smiled, opening the door wider.

"Hey Athrun, sorry I can't come in but here's Cagalli" Kira comment pushing Cagalli a little inside. "Stop pushing me Kira, I know how to walk" she spat marching right inside and sat right on the leather couch in Athrun's living room not bothering to say anything to more to her brother and Athrun.

"She's always like that, but she's a nice person. Be nice to her okay?" Kira added and said goodbye to Cagalli, who said nothing to her.

"Thanks for bringing her here Kira" Athrun call as Kira began to walk away. Kira just simply waved back and enter the elevator.

Athrun closed the door and then sigh out _'How did he get himself into this?'_ he open his eyes again and looked toward Cagalli. But she wasn't there, "Oh no, she ran off again" he said quietly to himself. "Cagalli? Where are you?" he called walking around the living room. "I'm in here, don't worry how could I escape you now?" she answer from within a room. Athrun quickly walk to where he heard her voice from. Good she's found her room.

"So I take it this is my new room now?" Cagalli ask by the looks of her suitcases being in here and the stuff from that stupid store was here also.

"Yes, you found it without me telling you to. That's progress" Athrun smirk his arms folded and standing close by the door. He could tell that Cagalli was angry at him because of that remark.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Cagalli ask taking steps toward him.

"I never said that I'm just saying your learning" he joked not backing down.

Cagalli's face seems to have softened and she even smiled as she walks toward him but then she pushes him out a little "Just stay the hell out of my room!" Cagalli yelled and shut the door right in Athrun's face. "You're nothing but a money sucking creep, I know you're only doing this because my father paid you to" she cried from inside her room.

Athrun was now speechless, what else could he say? _How did she turn out this way in the first place?_ Cagalli was busy throwing her stuff into the closet there wasn't enough room so she just left them there. She threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. She was like that for a few minutes when Athrun came knocking on her door. "Cagalli, are you hungry?" he ask from outside. "No, and leave me alone" she yelled back.

-

_**Next morning. . .**_

_**-**_

Cagalli sleepy got up from bed and open her door and step into the hallway. She made her way to the bathroom which was right next to hers. She opens the door and was shock to see Athrun there was a towel wrapped around his hip. She nearly fell back.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" she cried.

Athrun turn towards her "You're bathroom? Cagalli you're in my house now" he exclaimed. Remembering where she was now Cagalli stood dumbfounded. "Why are you just staring at me?" Athrun asks.

"I wasn't staring at you! There's nothing much to look anyways" she stammers.

"Oh really?" Athrun answers taking a step towards her. "You know Cagalli, my shower can fit two people. Wanna give it a try" he offered now standing face to face with her.

Cagalli quickly push him back, "You're such a pervert!" she cried and ran out of the bathroom and into her room.

She could still hear Athrun's laughter "So now I'm a pervert too? Who's the one who came into the bathroom without knocking" Athrun mocked from outside her door.

After Cagalli was sure that Athrun was in his room she made a mad run for the bathroom. She quickly locks the door making sure that it was lock. "What's with the rush Cagalli? I wasn't going to go in there with you" Athrun comment from outside, also his room was next to the bathroom.

"Well – uh- with a sick pervert like you in the house with me. Who know's what you'll do?" she cried quickly and there was no response from him just another laugh.

After Cagalli finish in the bathroom, she made her way fro the living room. The kitchen was next to the living room there was no door breaking between them. Athrun was sitting on a stool in the counter that was in the kitchen. He was busy reading the morning newspaper. _'Yea right! With me here he pretends to read the newspaper. Knowing now that he's a pervert he probably reads the playboy magazines every morning. He probably has a whole stack in his room.' _She mutters than out of nowhere she began to laugh. At the sound of laughter Athrun looked up from his newspaper and eye Cagalli.

"Good you're done, so make me breakfast now. I want coffee with two sugar and one cream, some toasts, a muffin and some eggs please" he order staring hard at her.

"You don't expect me to make you're breakfast for you? Do you?" Cagalli snapped, what was she now some maid for him to order around?

"Yes, so get a move on" Athrun smirk once again getting back to his reading.

"But- but I don't know how to cook" Cagalli whined, it was the truth she could hardly boil eggs much less cook for him.

"That's why you're learning princess" he explained. "Fine! But I won't know what to do" Cagalli fired and march into the kitchen. 'Coffee shouldn't be so hard to make' she thought to herself. "This stupid breakfast of he's will be a walk in the park" she mutters going back to the eggs she was cooking.

"There, all done you're highness" Cagalli snapped placing the last plate of food onto the counter. Athrun put down the newspaper and stared hard at 'food' in front of him. "Are these made for people to eat?" he question staring at the burnt toast and the overcooked eggs. The muffins that look half cooked and then the coffee, well the coffee looked normal. So he decided to taste that first. He took a snip and spatted it out as quickly as he could.

"What did you do to the coffee?" Athrun ask it was anything but coffee.

"What do you mean, I added two sugars and one cream just like you ask" Cagalli answers putting up the cup of coffee to test for herself. Sure enough Athrun was right, "I guess I put in salt instead of sugar. Opps" Cagalli said sheepishly.

"How can you not tell the difference salt and sugar? Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do it. I'll cook it myself." Athrun finished off and got up and began to cook. Cagalli smiled as she sat down, _'Yes! Now I won't have to cook for him. She knew she had put in salt. That way he won't make her cook for him'_

"You want me to what? Clean up your house for you." Cagalli cried looking around 'But it's already spotless" she added staring back at him.

"There's always dust everywhere, I'm a neat person. Usually I have someone come in to clean up for me" he exclaimed now reading a book.

"Then ask that person to clean for you, I'm you're maid. I'm a guest here" Cagalli comment hands on her hip.

" I fired her, so that's why you're cleaning up for me" Athrun remarked not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"What the hell? I'm not doing this. And you can't make me" Cagalli smirk. Half an hour later Cagalli was cleaning his wooded floor and mutter comments about him. "Move you feet now! Or I'll wash them" Cagalli demanded. Athrun didn't look up at her but he moved his feet. "There all done!" she cried happily after two hours she manage to get done all his chores that he had given her. She look back at him to see the book on his face and he was sound asleep.

"Making me clean and you asleep huh?" Cagalli said quietly. She ran quickly into her room and found a marker. She hurried back out making sure to not to wake him up.

"Lets see how you like you're new look, Mr. Zala" Cagalli laugh quietly she drew and wrote all over his face and on his arm. The whole time he sleeps peacefully. Cagalli walked back into her room with a satisfied smile on her face she couldn't wait to see his reaction when he woke up.

* * *

**A/N :** _there you have it chapter two, I added the bit about Cagalli drawing over Athrun's face it just came to me and I thought it's a great way to end this chapter. Hope you found this chapter funny too! Please review and tell what you think. I'll update ASAP! Till next time thanks for reading -_


	3. Two can play at this game

_**A/N:** hahaha so much for my update ASAP it's been like almost a year now. I am so bad you all must hate me so much! But alas this lazy no good writer has taken the time to update this next chapter for this story. And thank you so much for all those wonderful and some funny reviews. _

* * *

Lessons to being a Lady

-

Chapter Three: Two can play at this game

-

Athrun gave a small yawn and began rubbing at his eyes, he looked around the room for a moment to discover that it was spotless and clean. He closed the book he was reading and set it on the table. For a moment he thought he saw some black ink on his hand, and true enough there was black ink on his hand. "What the hell?" Athrun asked quietly "Is that book giving off black ink?" he got up and made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. As he stared in the mirror, he noticed all the drawings and writing on his face. "My face!? My handsome and incredibly cute face! Someone drew on it, what does that say? Stupid jackass, loser, punk?" Cagalli had done a good job of drawing on him. Athrun rubbed harder at his face for the ink wasn't really coming off.

"Think you can draw all over me while I sleep? We'll see about that Miss. Princess" Athrun muttered leaving the bathroom.

While in Cagalli's room, she could hear Athrun swearing and muttering things to himself she couldn't help but laugh but at the same time trying not to make so much noise about the whole thing. "Maybe living here won't be all that bad now" Cagalli giggled and with that her door flung open. Cagalli looked from her bed to see Athrun all dress up and smiling, "_What was he planning to get back at her?"_ "Hey, ever learn to knock?" Cagalli snapped. Athrun's smile grew, "My house, my rules get up and come out side I have something to show you"

Cagalli quickly jumped up from bed and follow Athrun, "What are you planning to do to me now?" Athrun still said nothing; "Say we never finished your shopping dear Cagalli" stated not looking back at her. "What do you mean? We are done, no way are you dragging me back to that place" Cagalli answered firmly with her arms crossed her chest. "I know that's why I called in come help" Athrun replied opening the door to a smiling Kira.

"No way! Kira? It was enough that you sold me out. Now you're coming to help this creep? I'm you're sister for goodness sake" Cagalli cried lunging towards her brother.

"Athrun, I told you. Cagalli would be acting like this" Kira defended. "Act like a proper lady and walk yourself to the car or I might be tempted to carry you" Athrun snapped.

"You're going to pay for this Kira" Cagalli snarled exiting the apartment pushing Kira aside. And leaving a frighten Kira and clueless Athrun behind.

"I told you Athrun, Cagalli can be scary" Kira stammered

"Don't I know Kira, don't I know" Athrun replied weakly walking closely behind Kira. He already saw the scary side of her when she drew all over his face; it was a good thing it wasn't with a permanent marker or else his handsome and beautiful face would be ruined, no more ladies friends for him. Athrun smiled sheepishly at the thought, damn who knows what she might do next time. "Cut up all my design clothes!?" Athrun cried startling Kira. "Uh- Athrun are you okay?"

Athrun cleared his throat, "Uh um, Yeah sorry I was just thinking"

-

They arrived at the same fashion store this time; Cagalli needed no help to enter the store knowing now there were two of them. Athrun enter the store gracefully and the same saleswoman rushed to his side and glance quickly at Cagalli. The two fell deep in a conversation once in a while Athrun would look up at Cagalli or Kira who stood there like a dummy. "Okay let's start where we left off, Princess" the saleswoman pulled Cagalli along. "For the last time lady, my name is Cagalli and where the hell are you taking me?" Cagalli looked back at her brother.

"What is she trying on now Athrun?" Kira asked following behind Athrun.

"The lingerie section, of course" Athrun smiled, taking one step into the lingerie section he could hear the yelling and screaming of Cagalli. "Oh dear here we go, _again" _Cagalli was holding onto a chair_, "A chair?"_, "Back off lady, I have a chair and I know how to use it. Trust me I'll use it many times" Cagalli smirked. "What's going on?" Athrun asked the saleswoman. "Mr. Athrun, she would not let us take off her clothes" the woman answers.

"That's right, no one touches or goes near me without me giving a fight" Cagalli snapped. Kira found that it was best to stay back away from Cagalli when she was acting violent. Once again, Athrun walked to Cagalli and manage to make her let go of the chair. "What are you doing?" Cagalli asked weakly as Athrun began to undo the buttons on her polo shirt. Cagalli smack his hand away, "Excuse me, you will not undress me in front of everyone"

"Oh so you prefer the dressing room" Athrun pulled her into the grand dressing room and pulled the curtains. "Okay now you have two choices" he began

"One undress your self now"

"Or two, I do it for you"

"Ha! Like you can you know as well as I do that I can defend my self and my brother wouldn't let you do that" Cagalli responded she was now against the corner.

"Want to bet? I asked Kira here to help me not you." Athrun said firmly, he opened the curtains slightly just enough to see Kira and the other Saleswomen looking in wonder as to what is going on, "Kira, would you mind if I undress Cagalli?"

Kira looked sheepishly, knowing either way he was dead might was well help Cagalli in the process. "Cagalli don't hate me, but Athrun has to do what he has to do"

Athrun closed the curtains quickly facing Cagalli, there was nowhere for her to run or back into. "I'll-I'll tell my father what you're doing to me" Cagalli stammered now she was really against the wall at a dead end. Athrun ignore and pinned her hands to the wall, Cagalli began to kick and scream but somehow Athrun was able to undress her down to her bra and girly _boxers?_ Athrun stood back and looked at what he was going to work with, "My Cagalli, you are a woman. But the woman I've been with have wore sexier underwear." and with that he pulled her outside.

"Now it's my turn to have _fun_ dear Princess" Athrun laughed knowing sweet revenge was even better now that she cooperating with him.

He could see the surprise and shock looks on the Saleswoman and even Kira. He was able to undress her without someone being knocked out and ending up in the hospital. "Hang on, can't I at least get a robe?" Cagalli cried looking at Kira then back at Athrun.

"Fine, might as well or you'll blind the whole store" Athrun answer and a saleswoman handed him the robe and he put it on around Cagalli. _"Why didn't Cagalli put up a bigger fight about this?" Kira wondered _sitting back down on the chair leaving Athrun and Cagalli to do their thing.

* * *

A/N:_ Wow I had such fun writing this chapter, at first I thought Kira would have no use in this chapter so I just stopped writing but now I found a use for him. Poor Cagalli stripped down to her underwear and pondering around the store in that, what is she up to then? Letting Athrun undress her and not knocking him out. Find out, hopefully next chapter. _


End file.
